Mutts
by OhpThey'reDead3941247
Summary: One year after the war, Katniss decides to go back to the woods. While walking, she finds a wolf stalking her, Then comes the pack. She has her bow, per usual. But fear overtakes strength and skill sometimes. This is my first Story! It is multi-chapters! I have the first 3 done, and will hopefully have more soon. Hopefully you like it. I think it's a story-line that's the first one
1. The Woods as (Not So) Usual

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT IN ANY WAY OWN THE HUNGER GAMES AT ALL EVER AND I SOB ABOUT IT EVERY DAY!**

Chapter 1: The Woods as (Not So) Usual

Katniss POV

After finally going one full day and night without any nightmares or episodes, I've decided to go hunting. Not so much as hunting, but to the woods at least. Slipping on my normal hunting attire, kissing Peeta goodbye, and eating a quick breakfast, I head out.

The woods look fairly the same. I can just barely remember coming out here 4 months ago. For Prim, and Finnick, and Castor, Leeg 1, Mags, Cinna, and all others that were lost. To reflect and remember them. Also remembering the one day my crew and I came out here for shooting for 13. Taking a deep breath and forgetting the memories, I retrieve my bow and set out. Within the first half hour, I've recovered 3 squirrels, 1 rabbit, and a bagful of berries. I sit down to take a break and about an hour later, I hear it. (A/N: I'm gonna be nice and not end this on a cliffy haha :))

A snap of a twig and a growl behind me. I slowly turn around, only to come face-to-face with a wolf. And 2 minutes later, I start to see the rest of the pack. (A/N: I'm gonna be a mean person and end it HERE on kind of a cliffy :))

**So, that's chapter one. Don't worry, I have the 2nd and 3rd chapters written. So I'll probably update in 3-5 days, I have a writing-uploading-reviewing schedule. Haha? Lemme know what you guys think! I had about 10 people proof-read this, but sorry if there are any mistakes!:)3 **

**~ACKoch3**


	2. Flashbacks and Wolf Attacks

DISCLAIMER! I DON'T OWN HUNGER GAMES BUT WILL BE AN ACTRESS/SINGER SOMEDAY SO THAT GIVES ME SMILES 

Chapter 2: Flashbacks and Wolf Attacks

Still Katniss POV

I'm paralyzed with fear. Now I know what Peeta meant during his nightmares. I stand up and back away slowly. The front wolf bares its teeth at me. One step back now.

Quiet.

Quiet.

CRACK!

"DAMN IT!" I scream. Bad idea #2. One of the wolves charge, there is no tree to climb and nowhere to run. Quickly stringing an arrow, I shoot one down. End up with seven until my arrows are strewn across the small area where I am at. There may be only 4 wolves left, but that is still a good enough number to ensue that I can be dead by morning.

I back away again, seeing the shimmering green eyes of one wolf and the dark brown eyes and coat of another. These are starting to morph into Tributes. Not real. Not real. Not. Real. I tell myself, but 3 seconds later, I am on the ground screaming in agony.

Peeta cannot see me. It will set off an attack I am almost sure of it. Eventually I just stop moving and the wolves, seemingly thinking I am dead, leave. Yes, I am still worried that if Peeta sees this he will flip, but I have to get back home.

**So that's chapter 2! I feel like these are really short… Maybe I'll make some longer ones. Just be ready for longer chappies. The next chapter is split POV, so watch out for that! Thanks guys! Love you :)3**

** ~ACKoch3**


	3. Home Again

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUGER GAMES TRILOGY BUT I LIKE TO SPEND TIME ON THE INTERENT!**

Chapter 3: Home Again.

Peeta POV

Sitting upstairs and cutting my hair in the bathroom is nothing new, but when I hear a crash and blood curdling scream from downstairs? That is.

Grabbing a weapon and calming my nerves, I run downstairs to see… Katniss? Bloodied, bruised, sweating profusely with tears pouring buckets down her face, still Katniss though. For sure. She's not a mutt. She's. Not. A. Mutt. I tell myself. I run to pick her up when…

**Katniss POV**

"No Peeta, I'm fine. Go upstairs or you'll have an attack." I murmur out through gasps of pain.

"Katniss, I'm not going anywhere, okay?" He says. I can feel myself leaving the conscious world and slipping into the black void that lies ahead. But I absolutely have to stay awake. It is vital.

I feel Peeta pick me up and through coughs and gasps and whimpers, get settled into his chest for the short trip upstairs. Whether we are going to the bathroom or the bedroom, I don't know. I don't know anything right now except the yearning desire to sleep.

We end up in the bathroom, but first Peeta grabs an old blanket and throws it down. Setting me down was probably one of the most painful things.

"Katniss…. KATNISS!" My eyes snap open and my body flinches at Peeta's yelling. "You have to stay awake. You more than anyone should know that. Okay, just stay here." Does he expect me to walk? Ha. "I'll be back in a few."

**Peeta POV**

Running back downstairs, I grabbed some morphling and warm water. Heading back upstairs, I check the clock: 3:45 PM, Katniss went out at 10 AM. Was she just laying there for hours? Good. She just won't die! She really should just.. Sop Peeta! She is NOT a mutt! No where near one. Katniss does need my help though.

"Peeta?" Katniss croaks out, hoarse and dry. "I'm right here. Just drink this, it will help with your throat. But there is one thing," I say the last part in a gentle whisper. "What is it?" Katniss asks gently sipping the water.

"I want to give you morphling, but it is in an injection." "Peeta, it's okay. I can handle it, I promise. I do know you put sleep syrup in this water to make it go easier though." Of course she noticed. I can see her eyes close as I inject the liquid and try to assess the damage.

**So that's it! I really like this chapter. Whaddya guys think of this split POV? I liked writing it. You get to see what all the characters are feeling and all spectrums. Ha 3 you guys! R&R :) 3**C

**~ACKoch3**


End file.
